


Patience

by FuryRed



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaking, M/M, Minor Injuries, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed
Summary: Erik hated being injured. He hated having to rely on someone else to cook for him, dress him, pleasure him…Obviously Charles was only too happy to help, and he would never dream of taking advantage of the situation…





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Patience was not Erik’s virtue.

Charles had known this for a long time- ever since he’d first met Erik, in fact. He’d seen Erik lose his composure more than once- in verbal confrontations when he’d been debating mutant rights, in physical fights when he’d been defending mutant supremacy…  Okay, so the mutant thing was kind of a hot topic, but Erik had a tendency for impatience in other aspects of his life too. Like when Charles wasn’t taking his clothes off fast enough, for example…

As well as being bad at practising patience, Erik was also just plain bad at being _a patient_ \- medically speaking. He was grumpy and rude, and had a habit of using his powers to just roll the dinner cart to himself at mealtimes, rather than waiting to be served. It was no surprise when the nurses had enough of him, and released him into Charles’ care.

Charles loved it, naturally. Erik liked to be in control no matter what he was doing, so for him to be denied that- for him to have to rely on Charles for so many things, frankly it was…

“Adorable…” Charles smiled.

“What is?”

“You”.

Erik scowled, watching Charles from his position lying on the bed- his back propped up by several pillows. “You think the fact that I got shot is adorable?”

“Well, no- that was unfortunate…”, Charles replied, leaning over Erik as he finished changing the bandages on his stomach.

“Unfortunate?? Two bullet wounds is unfortunate? Well, I guess next time I’ll reconsider before I bother saving your life”.

Charles rolled his eyes. “Erik… They were trying to kill you, not me. I was just an innocent bystander”.

“Pah, innocent. As I seem to remember they only started shooting at you because you told them to go fuck themselves”.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think they’d actually _shoot_ me for that...”, Charles muttered. “And anyway- those guys had guns for Christ’s sake, I would have thought that you would have been able to protect us, I certainly didn’t think you’d go and deflect the bullets into yourself”.

Charles paused, waiting for Erik to continue their exchange. When he didn’t, Charles looked up, finding Erik turned away from him with a hurt expression on his face. Immediately Charles felt terribly guilty, particularly when he scanned Erik’s mind and heard: _“I panicked. I was worried about you. I didn’t want you to get hurt. I can’t lose you…”_

“Oh, darling, I didn’t mean that”, Charles said softly, edging closer to Erik. He climbed onto Erik’s lap, taking care not to knock the cast on Erik’s leg as he sat down.

“I’m sorry…”, Charles said, sliding his arms around the back of Erik’s neck. Erik was still looking away, so Charles leaned forward and began to kiss down the side of his face.

“Come on…” Charles whispered against Erik’s ear, “You have to forgive me, otherwise who else will look after you?”

“I don’t need anyone to look after me”, Erik responded curtly, placing his hands on Charles’ shoulders and gently pushing him to a safe distance.

“Right… I guess I must have imagined that morning when you fell over just trying to put your trousers on”.

Erik scowled again, but he looked less annoyed than before. Eventually he loosened his hold on Charles’ shoulders, moving his hands to rest on Charles’ thighs as he traced his fingers across Charles’ skin, just ghosting along the edge of his boxer shorts.

“So that’s why you insisted I should just stay in my underwear at all times... And here I thought you were trying to seduce me”, Erik murmured, the corners of his mouth forming the hint of a smile.

Charles laughed. “Oh come on now- I don’t need tricks to seduce you, particularly when you’re all cute and vulnerable and defenceless like this…”

“Careful Charles, don’t get too cocky- I can still take you…”

But he couldn’t, not really. Ever since Erik had returned from the hospital there had been no ‘taking’ of any kind. Sure, Erik had attempted a couple of things, but with one leg in a cast and a badly injured stomach he wasn’t exactly mobile, and he certainly wasn’t fit enough for the type of physical exertions he usually favoured. Unfortunately for Erik, the only chance he had of getting off was to let Charles climb on top of him and ride him to completion. It’s not like Erik minded- he liked Charles to take control every once in a while- the problem was that Charles had a tendency to be a terrible tease…

His favourite thing to do was to make Erik ask for it. There was nothing more gratifying than working Erik up, making him hot and hard, and then stopping- refusing to do anything further until Erik broadcasted just how badly he wanted it.

It was easy to manipulate him. Charles could always tell when Erik was in the mood- both from the physical queues and the fact that Erik was extremely single-minded, so whatever emotion he was feeling tended to be all-consuming as it radiated out of him. Charles could sometimes sense it even when he wasn’t in the same room as Erik- it was like having a sign hanging on the front door when he came home: ‘Prepare yourself- you are about to be fucked’.

But, unfortunately for Erik, ever since his injury although the mind may have been more than willing the flesh was weak, and it didn’t help that Charles refused to do anything that might exacerbate Erik’s injury. Still, he was susceptible to persuasion…

“I don’t beg”, Erik had protested, the first time. He had been lying on top of Charles on the bed, or at least attempting to- leaning on his cast couldn’t have been comfortable. He told Charles that he was fine, that he could still perform as usual, that Charles should just keep his mouth shut before he filled it, but when Erik moved to pull Charles’ clothes off he experienced a sudden bolt of pain that made him double-over.

Erik ended up lying flat on his back, wincing in pain whilst Charles checked him over.

“Aww, my poor hero…” Charles had murmured, tracing his hands gently over Erik’s stomach just above his bandages. It was somewhat humiliating, though Erik soon got over the indignity when Charles later mounted him.

Yes, Charles knew Erik’s threats were idle, but it didn’t seem sporting to point it out.

“You think you can take me? Come on then”, Charles said, pouting somewhat defiantly as he looked at Erik.

Erik stared back at him for a long moment, before sliding his hands around to hold Charles’ ass as he attempted to lay him back on the bed. ‘Attempted’ was the operative word. Erik got as far as just beginning to tilt Charles backwards before he let out a muffled groan of pain, letting go of Charles and clutching at his stomach.

Immediately Charles went into care-mode; pushing Erik lightly back against the pillows and kneeling over him- tentatively checking Erik’s bandaged stomach.

“Erik…”, Charles muttered warningly, “You need to be careful- if you hurt yourself more it’ll only take you longer to get better”.

“Yeah yeah… what are you, a doctor now?”, Erik grumbled.

Charles glanced up at Erik with wide blue eyes. “Charles Xavier, Professor of Genetics- lovely to meet you. Genetically speaking if you don’t give your soft, delicate skin time to heal, it won’t. You’ve done enough for me, and I’m not about to let you get hurt further on account of your ego. Do you understand me?”

Erik tried to glare at Charles but it quickly turned into a grin.

“I love it when you get all manly and assertive…”, Erik replied, looking down at Charles with a wicked smile on his face.

“Then you’re going to appreciate the fuck out of this…”

Charles moved his hands from where they rested on Erik’s stomach and slid them lower- grasping Erik’s underwear and pulling it down briskly. Erik helped where he could, tilting to the side so that Charles could fully remove his clothing, before throwing it over the side of the bed eventually.

After Erik was suitably undressed, Charles edged Erik’s legs apart gently- coming to lie down in-between them on his stomach, his face level with Erik’s half-hard cock. He lay there for a while, just taking in the sight, before tilting his gaze up to look at Erik.

“Well, come on, Erik- give me something I can work with”.

Erik huffed out a short laugh of derision. “I’m not a machine, Charles. I might require a little _stimulation_ , you know”.

Charles flashed Erik a mischievous smirk. “Okay…”

Charles moved one hand to press his fingers to his temple, closing his eyes as he reached for Erik’s mind with his telepathy.

Entering Erik’s mind was simple- he allowed it so easily; always happy to welcome Charles into his mind, granting him a safe place where no one else would dare tread. Charles moved fluidly, showing Erik memories- mostly Erik’s own, but with many of Charles’ added in too. It was a little bit cruel perhaps, to present Erik with all the things they hadn’t been able to do in the days since he’d returned from the hospital…

Still, it worked. Erik let out a groan as he slumped back against the pillows- eyes closing in satisfaction. He was awash in a sea of images; him and Charles together- kissing, touching, fucking... But this was more than just a picture show- Charles’ ability enabled him to provide sensation too, leaving Erik breathless as he felt Charles under him, felt the warmth of Charles’ body as he slid his cock inside, felt intense pleasure building up as he neared climax…

Charles stepped abruptly out of Erik’s mind, releasing his hand from his temple and opening his eyes to examine the results of his efforts. Erik was painfully hard now, his breathing laboured as he reclined back against the pillows, before he opened his eyes and tilted his head down to look at Charles.

“Not… what I meant…”, Erik panted.

“Don’t question my methods”, Charles replied, reaching forward and wrapping his hand around the base of Erik’s cock and ignoring Erik’s resultant moan. Charles brought his face close- until his lips were centimetres away from it, until Erik could feel Charles’ warm breath on his shaft, and then… nothing.

“Charles… What are you doing?”, Erik murmured, sounding pained.

“I’m not doing anything. Not unless you ask me nicely…” Charles tilted his gaze up to look at Erik, a sinful grin on his face.

Erik was not smiling in return. He looked like he had murder in mind, even though Charles could tell from reading Erik’s surface thoughts that he wasn’t actually angry, just incredibly sexually frustrated.

“You know I’m not above ripping these stitches out and fucking you the way you deserve…” Erik warned, glaring heatedly down at Charles.

“Now now, Erik, let’s not make threats we’re not fit to carry out- particularly when you’re currently so helpless in my grasp…”

At that, Charles leaned forward abruptly- licking up the length of Erik’s cock with in one smooth motion, resulting in a juddering groan from Erik and more than a few curse words. It was the only contact Erik got for a short while though; Charles withdrew- returning to his position looking up at Erik and smiling, still holding onto his member.

“So…?” Charles said at last, widening his eyes innocently.

Erik scowled at him, but his expression broke when Charles gave his cock a quick squeeze.

“Please…”, Erik uttered through gritted teeth.

It wasn’t the politest of pleadings, but it would do.

Charles allowed himself the briefest of self-satisfied smiles before he got to work. Licking his lips briefly, Charles took Erik’s cock in his mouth.

Erik let out a sigh of satisfaction as Charles slid his lips down, his sigh turning into a moan as the wet heat of Charles’ mouth enveloped him. Charles pushed down as far as he could- pressing his tongue down flat to allow Erik’s member to slide generously down the back of his throat, before pulling away again and swirling his tongue around the head of Erik’s cock.

Charles lavished his attention on Erik- at least trying to make the blowjob worth the ‘please’ it had cost. Evidently Erik was satisfied with what he got in the exchange- moaning and sliding his hands into Charles’ hair to hold his head as it moved up and down. Still, it wasn’t quite all that Erik wanted- Charles could sense it in Erik’s mind; the desire to use his hips to thrust up into Charles’ mouth, in spite of the fact that it would probably cause him further injury. Charles quickly shut him down with a projected: _“Don’t you fucking dare…”_ , using his hands to firmly hold Erik’s legs still.

But despite Charles’ efforts to be careful he still ended up causing Erik’s pain- moving too vigorously at one point and bumping his head against Erik’s injured stomach. Erik let out a sharp gasp of discomfort, causing Charles to pull away and look up at him in concern before Erik uttered out a strained: “Don’t fucking stop”. Charles obeyed, but he moved more gently after that- sliding his lips and tongue along Erik’s shaft smoothly and slowly; edging him towards orgasm leisurely.

When Erik came he apparently couldn’t resist trying to regain a small amount of control over the situation- holding Charles by the head firmly and keeping Charles’ mouth pressed down securely on his cock as he shot his load, enjoying the slight whimper Charles made as he struggled to catch his breath.

Eventually Erik was satisfied- letting go of Charles’ head and allowing him to come up for air. Charles edged away from Erik- moving to lie back on the bed next to him; breathing hard with his eyes closed. He reclined there for a long while, hand resting gently on Erik’s knee, listening to Erik breathe as he also recovered.

“You know… I’m going to make you pay for this, just as soon as I’m better”, Erik said at last.

Charles smiled.

He knew. In fact, he was quite looking forward to it…


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Erik was having his cast taken off today.

The excited thought had been whirling around Charles’ head all day- he’d barely been able to keep a smile off his face ever since he’d first woken up that morning. After weeks of Erik moping around the house and protesting mildly every time Charles tried to help him, Erik would finally be fully mobile. He would finally have his independence back.

Of course, Charles expected Erik to be just as enthusiastic about the day’s events as he was, but Erik barely cracked a smile. It wasn’t exactly unusual for Erik to be stoic and impassive, but it didn’t make things any less frustrating for Charles. The lack of emotional response was confusing, and Charles didn’t get any explanation from Erik’s surface thoughts either, as he was keeping his mind conspicuously hidden.

Charles helped Erik get dressed that morning, although he needed less assistance than previously now that his stomach was beginning to heal. Still, he allowed Charles to button up his shirt for him.

“Are you feeling okay?”, Charles asked eventually, gazing up at Erik as he took far longer than necessary fiddling with the buttons.

“Yes… why do you ask?”

Charles shrugged. “It’s just… you’re quiet. I mean, you’re often quiet- but I didn’t think you would be today. Aren’t you happy you’re getting your cast removed?”

“Of course I am”.

“Well… could you show it a little? Give me a smile. Squeeze my ass or something”.

Erik smiled, but he didn’t squeeze Charles’ ass. Instead he reached up to cup Charles’ face, tracing his fingers gently against Charles’ jawline. Charles remained still for a while as he and Erik gazed at each other- his hands resting on Erik’s chest- before eventually shifting upwards slightly as he attempted to kiss Erik.

Erik pulled away, still smiling down at Charles. “Be patient”, is all he said.

 

Later that day Charles drove Erik to the hospital so he could get his cast taken off. Erik was still completely even-tempered about the whole thing, which nagged at Charles and almost made him feel inclined to reach out a foot to trip Erik as he hobbled into the building, just to get some sort of reaction. It was only a passing thought, mind…

Charles tried instead to be a supportive boyfriend- sitting patiently in the waiting room as Erik left to be seen to by the doctor. Erik was still walking a little stiffly when he returned later, but he at least looked a bit more cheerful.

When the two of them returned home Erik immediately excused himself and went upstairs to take a shower, leaving Charles still feeling perplexed. He did the only appropriate thing in a troubling situation- he made himself a cup of tea; curling up in an armchair in the living room with a book in one hand and his tea in the other. He’d just finished his drink and placed the empty cup on a nearby table when he heard Erik enter the room.

“How are you feeli—oh”. Charles forgot his words as he turned to take in the sight of Erik standing in the doorway. Completely naked. Still wet from his shower. Impressively hard.

Charles’ eyes crawled over Erik’s body, taking in the gorgeous spectacle not even marred by the scars left over from two bullet wounds.

Erik walked over to Charles briskly and wordlessly- reaching the armchair and leaning down to slide his arms around Charles’ back as he lifted him over his shoulder. Charles let out a noise of protest as Erik heaved him up- wriggling in Erik’s grasp slightly as Erik stood up and began to walk from the room, though Erik largely ignored Charles’ half-hearted attempts to escape. Erik carried Charles upstairs and into their bedroom, before dumping Charles unceremoniously on the bed when they reached it.

Charles reclined back on the bed- propped up on his elbows and observing Erik. Erik didn’t move though, just remaining stood at the edge of the bed and watching Charles.

“Take your clothes off”, Erik commanded eventually, looking down at Charles hungrily.

Charles pouted where he lay back on the bed. “You think it’s that easy to get into my trousers? I’m a sensitive man, Erik- maybe I need to be wooed”.

Nothing in Erik’s expression suggested he was in the mood for wooing. After staring down at Charles for a long moment, Erik climbed onto the bed- kneeling over Charles with his legs either side of him, leaning close but not touching- save for one hand which he used to gently but firmly grasp Charles’ throat.

“Take your clothes off, Charles, or I will rip them off…” Erik growled, squeezing Charles’ neck lightly as he gazed down at him.

Charles tried his best to look offended as he gave a scandalised gasp. “This shirt is designer- you wouldn’t dare…”

Erik would dare. Erik pulled away from Charles, reaching both hands down abruptly and roughly yanking Charles’ shirt apart- sending buttons flying off in all directions.

“Hey!”, Charles shouted, trying to sound pissed off even though a smile was threatening to crack through. “You’re paying for that”.

“Well, I might as well get my monies worth then…” Erik replied, turning his attention to Charles’ trousers as he reached down- using his powers to unbuckle Charles’ belt before he roughly grasped the top of the trousers and prepared to pull.

“Okay, okay”, Charles protested- pushing Erik away lightly. Erik climbed off of Charles and returned to his position standing at the end of the bed whilst Charles took off his ruined shirt and began to pull his trousers and underwear down. When he was undressed Charles lay back on the bed again and looked up at Erik, waiting for him to come close once more, but he didn’t- he just continued staring down at Charles.

“Well… are we doing this or what?”, Charles asked eventually.

“That depends”, Erik replied coolly, “Do you have something to ask me?”

Charles let out a small chuckle. “Erik… I’m not going to beg you to fuck me”.

It wasn’t what Erik wanted to hear.

Erik moved quickly- reaching down to grasp Charles by one ankle and pulling him swiftly down the bed. Charles yelped in surprise, trying to regain some sort of control by grabbing at the mattress, but Erik successfully manhandled him off the edge- turning him around and bending him over the bed, using one hand to press down on Charles’ upper back to keep him in place. Charles wriggled in Erik’s grasp, shifting uncomfortably in his position bent over on his knees, until he felt Erik edge closer- until he felt Erik’s cock just begin to press against him.

Charles’ breath hitched as Erik gripped his member in one hand, tracing it against Charles’ ass in lazy circles. Erik slid his other hand further up Charles’ spine, coming to rest on the back of Charles’ neck as he ran his fingers through Charles’ hair.

“This isn’t going to work, Erik”, Charles huffed out rather unconvincingly, squirming as Erik began to slide his cock more firmly along the line between Charles’ buttocks.

It was working though, obviously... Charles had started to feel aroused from the minute Erik had walked into the living room naked, and now- bent helplessly over the bed with Erik completely in control, Charles didn’t think he’d ever been harder.

Of course, Charles couldn’t just come out and tell Erik that, even as he started to press back against him, even as he felt the head of Erik’s cock brush solidly against his entrance; wanting desperately to push back onto it, even though he knew that- without lube- it would be rather uncomfortable to say the least.

Erik leaned over the bed until his mouth was level with Charles’ ear. “Just say it, Charles, and I’ll give you what you deserve…” he murmured.

Charles’ pride was about to be severely dented, but for once he didn’t really care.

“Please… please, Erik”, Charles whispered heatedly, turning his head to look back at him. He saw Erik’s wide smile out of the corner of his eye, before Erik kissed him on the side of the mouth briefly and withdrew.

“Get on the bed, but stay bent over like that”, Erik instructed, letting go of Charles and standing up from his position kneeling on the floor.

Charles slowly rose from his knees also, crawling forward onto the bed as Erik walked over to the bedside table and retrieved a bottle of lube. Charles remained in place on his hands and knees on the bed, but Erik was taking too long- clearly enjoying making Charles wait as he squeezed some lube into his palm and began to slick up his cock, looking far too pleased with himself as he regarded Charles.

Erik moved out of Charles’ eyeline- walking to stand at the foot of the bed as Charles continued to wait, somewhat impatiently... Eventually Charles let out a sigh, dropping his forearms onto the mattress and resting his head down on them, that is until he felt a sharp slap on his ass.

“Hey!”, Charles protested, rising up again and looking back at Erik.

“I told you to stay in that position”, Erik replied smugly, coming to kneel on the bed behind Charles and placing one hand on Charles’ lower back. “Are you ready?”

“I suppose…”, Charles grumbled, which only earned him another smack.

Charles tried his best to remain perfectly still after that, only flinching slightly when he felt the coolness of the lube on his entrance followed by the warmth of Erik’s fingers as he edged them in. Erik was rushing somewhat; working quickly to get Charles ready as soon as possible, clearly aching to get his cock inside instead. Still, although Erik hastened he at least look the time to give Charles’ prostate a few generous strokes; Charles letting out a throaty groan when it happened, lolling his head down towards the mattress.

“I thought I told you not to move…” Erik murmured, sliding his other hand to Charles’ neck and pulling his head back up, before leaning forward to kiss the side of Charles’ face.

With the kiss came penetration. Erik slid his fingers out but quickly replaced them- pushing himself inside Charles in one smooth motion, causing them both to moan in response as Erik’s thick cock filled Charles completely.

“I’ve been waiting for this for too long”, Erik breathed against Charles’ ear. “I hope you’re ready, baby…”

At that, Erik began to thrust. Apparently he had two speeds in mind for this particular event: fast and really fucking fast. Erik held onto Charles firmly as he began a punishing pace, sliding his hands up Charles’ back eventually to push Charles torso down into the mattress.

Charles let Erik take whatever he wanted, enjoying the feeling of being well and truly fucked for the first time in the weeks since Erik had been injured. He rested his forehead down on the mattress, stretching his arms out ahead of him and holding onto the edge of the bed as Erik hammered him, before truly losing himself when Erik slowed down at last and began to grind his hips intensely.

Although he was close, Charles allowed Erik a moment of selfishness. Erik rocked into Charles in juddering motions before groaning and coming hard, squeezing Charles’ buttocks as he finished.

Erik continued to trace his hands over Charles as he settled down. He leaned over to press a single kiss to the back of Charles’ neck, before withdrawing and flopping back onto the bed with a satisfied grunt. Charles reclined too- stretching his legs out and lying down on his stomach, breathing heavily.

“One”, Erik said.

Charles turned his face to look at Erik questioningly. “Huh?”

“That was one”, Erik replied, looking over at Charles with his lips curved in a sly smile. “You made me beg you twenty-three times. That was just the first repayment; twenty-two to go”.

Charles groaned and pressed his face down into the mattress.

Clearly he had Erik all wrong- Erik was absolutely capable of being patient, especially when it came to revenge.


End file.
